Blanche-Neige ? Pas si bien que ça
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: On vous le dira toujours, les princesses, c'est le rêve. Elles sont belles, gentilles, douces, dociles... Les femmes idéales donc ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croit...


**Blanche-Neige ? Pas si bien que ça !**

* * *

Blanche-Neige balayait la maison en chantant joyeusement avec les petits oiseaux qui l'accompagnaient comme la boniche qu'elle... Attendez, ce n'est pas une princesse à la base ? Comment peut-elle savoir s'occuper d'une maison ? C'est pas normal ?

Tais-toi, c'est un conte, on fait ce qu'on veut...

Ah ? Bon. D'accord. Enfin bref. Blanche-Neige qui savait miraculeusement s'occuper d'une maison alors que c'était une princesse ce qui est parfaitement illogique, s'occupait justement de la maison des nains, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La princesse, pas le moins du monde étonnée que quelqu'un puisse essayer de faire du porte-à-porte en plein milieu de la forêt sachant que les nains étaient partis travailler et que la maison était perdue au milieu de nulle part, alla ouvrir pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une petite vieille assez laide qui tenait un panier contenant des foulards, des bandeaux, des corsets et autres accessoires en tissu.

- Bonjour madame, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda la jeune fille, confiance.

- Ah, ma bonne enfant... Je me rends au village pour vendre mes marchandises, mais je me suis perdue dans la forêt...

- En effet, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Vous vous êtes bien perdue, le village est à l'opposé de cet endroit ! Votre sens de l'orientation doit être un peu usé ! »

La jeune fille continuait à sourire bêtement tandis que la vieille femme la regardait avec une pointe d'exaspération et de colère si discrète que pour être plus voyante il aurait fallu qu'elle allume un panneau lumineux avec marqué « je suis en colère ». Même les piafs étaient partis. Mais Blanche-Neige ne voyait rien : c'était pour elle une simple vieille dame perdue dans la forêt qui était tombée par un pur hasard sur la maison des nains. Après tout, si la princesse avait réussi à la trouver, pourquoi pas elle ?

- Enfin bref ! Mon enfant... N'aurais-tu pas pitié d'une pauvre vieille dame obligée de travailler pour sa subsistance mourant de soif sous ce soleil de plomb ? » susurra l'inconnue alors même que les nuages rafraîchissaient considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Bien sûr grand-mère ! »

La vieille serra les poids à cette appellation, mais se fit violence pour ne pas assommer Blanche-Neige, tandis que cette dernière continuait à parler.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous rapporte de quoi vous rafraîchir tout de suite ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La dame avala son verre d'eau et soupira avant de sortir un corset de son panier.

- Pour te remercier mon enfant de ta gentillesse ! Laisse-moi te le mettre !

- Vous êtes sûre ? Il a l'air si précieux et si cher...

- Certes, mais tu viens de me sauver la vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire !

- Heu... Dans ce cas, d'accord... »

Blanche-Neige se laissa donc saucissonner, la vielle dame lui fit un « Bouh ! » bien sentit, la pauvrette s'évanouit parce qu'elle ne réussit pas à respirer. La reine partit en riant (car oui, la vieille c'est la reine qui s'est transformée, même si encore une fois c'est pas logique). Les nains arrivèrent comme par hasard à ce moment-là. Ils virent leur princesse, la sauvèrent, lui firent promettre de ne pas parler aux inconnus, et de ne pas accepter n'importe quoi de n'importe qui. Puis ils allèrent tous manger le repas que Blanche-Neige se dépêcha de préparer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le lendemain, rebelote ! Les nains s'en vont couper du bois (heu... chercher des diamants, nan ? Enfin, peu importe, ils ne sont plus là) et zou, la petite vieille revient, avec cette fois-ci un panier contenant des peignes de toutes les couleurs !

-Bien le bon jour ma bonne dame de la veille qui avait tenté de me tuer avec un corset ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée et que faites-vous de nouveau par ici ? Avez-vous réussi à vendre vos tissus ?

- Err... Je vais bien et j'ai bien réussi à vendre mes tissus... C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter...

- Et pourquoi venez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je me suis à nouveau perdue et et j'ai grand faim. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose pour rassasier une pauvre femme ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Blanche-Neige lui apporta alors une part de tarte aux pommes que la reine ensorcelée (quoi, vous aviez oublié ?) engloutit d'une seule bouchée.

- Merci ma brave petite ! Laisse-moi te remercier en te peignant les cheveux !

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner autant de mal, grand-mère ! Ce que j'ai fait était tout naturel ! De plus, en tant que vraie princesse, mes cheveux sont naturellement démêlés et parfaitement coiffés ! »

La reine déguisée (qui prenait, elle au moins deux heures à se coiffer le matin) la fixa avec un regard assassin, avant de déglutir et de murmurer d'une voix douce et sucrée :

-Peut-être... Mais mes peignes ont des vertus précieuses pour la beauté des cheveux... Et puis vous me feriez tellement plaisir en acceptant mon offre... »

Devant de tels arguments, Blanche-Neige ne pouvait refuser ! Le peigne toucha à peine ses cheveux qu'elle effondra comme une masse – mais une masse royale bien entendu – et la vieille femme partit en la laissant ainsi. Heureusement, les nains arrivèrent pile à ce moment là (décidément, le monde est bien fait) et re-sauvèrent la princesse. Ils lui firent à nouveau des recommandations et des remontrances, en lui disant de ne vraiment, vraiment pas parler aux inconnus et de ne rien accepter de qui que ce soit de louche en leur absence. Elle les écouta avec un grand sourire et hocha la tête avant de faire le repas en chantonnant comme l'imbécile heureuse qu'elle était.

Le jour suivant arriva, et les nains, après moult recommandations, repartirent travailler, avec le désagréable sentiment que leur nouvelle femme de ménage allait encore se faire avoir... Et en effet, ils eurent raison. À nouveau la même petite vieille arriva avec un nouveau panier, contenant cette fois-ci des fruits. Blanche-Neige se mit à sourire à cette vue et vint directement la voir, sans que la dame n'eut besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, maintenant, ce n'était plus une inconnue pour la princesse, mais un rituel.

- Bonjour ma bonne dame qui a essayé deux fois de m'assassiner ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Heu... Bien ? » répondit-elle, ne sachant que faire d'autres.

- Génial ! Alors je suppose que vous allez partir rapidement pour vendre vos pommes au village, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu... Oui, oui... Mais avant, je voulais t'en faire goûter une, pour être sûre de leur goût... Tu es d'accord ?

- Évidemment ! »

La princesse croqua dans la pomme et le morceau dans sa gorge. La sorcière... vieille dame pardon... s'enfuit en riant et les nains arrivèrent alors. En voyant Blanche-Neige à nouveau évanouie, ils essayèrent de la sauver, mais ne trouvant pas la raison de son coma, ils laissent tomber et lui firent un superbe cercueil.

Un prince vint à passer, tomba amoureux de ce visage parfait (« Wesh, elle est bonne c'te meuf ! ») et obtint, après beaucoup de discussion, des nains qu'il puisse la prendre. Seulement, un des porteurs buta sur un petit caillou, et emporta le cercueil dans sa chute. Blanche-Neige recracha le bout de pomme. Le prince crut en mourir de joie (« Wesh, elle est bonne et vivante ! ») !

Les nains le laissèrent partir avec elle, en lui souhaitant bonne chance et en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le prince, surpris, leur demanda la raison de ces pleurs et de leurs vœux. Il voulut savoir s'ils étaient réellement aussi malheureux de devoir quitter leur princesse, mais les nains se mirent alors à rire.

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! De nombreuses princesses viennent se perdre ici de temps à autre ! Nous pleurons en songeant à votre malheur futur... Courage avec cette imbécile heureuse... »


End file.
